<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mon idiot by limeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494907">Mon idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta'>limeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Love Poems, M/M, joke poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom écrit un poème pour son amour qui est un idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mon idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156251">Мой идиот.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roritopopito/pseuds/Roritopopito">Roritopopito</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ses yeux sont comme neige : </p><p>Très inutiles et blanc.</p><p>Mais quand il me regarde, </p><p>Je ne déteste pas cette expérience. </p><p> </p><p>Son nom est Mal foi.</p><p>Peut-être, c’est la raison pour laquelle il a raté ses examens ?</p><p>Je ne sais pas.</p><p>C’est une théorie du complot par moi.</p><p> </p><p>Son sourire est mon préféré. </p><p>Il est toujours présent. </p><p>Il est toujours ouvert. </p><p>Il est toujours honnête.</p><p>Il est toujours à moi.</p><p>Il est toujours là pour moi </p><p>Oui, son sourire est mon préféré. </p><p> </p><p>Ses paons sont… difficiles. </p><p>Je les tolère parce qu'il les aime. </p><p>Et parce qu’il aime beaucoup de choses, je dois tolérer beaucoup de choses.</p><p>Je ne le tolérerais jamais si c’était pour quelqu’un d’autre !</p><p>Pour lui…</p><p>Pour lui je tuerais. </p><p>Je tuerais avec mes mains. </p><p>Pas de magie !</p><p>Je me baignerais dans le sang de ses ennemis,</p><p>Parce que ses ennemis sont à moi aussi</p><p> </p><p>Son vie est entre mes mains. </p><p>Il m’explique ça. </p><p>Il est la première personne qui me donne cette puissance. </p><p>C’est une personne dont je peux faire usage dans tous mes plans.</p><p>Il me donne volontiers son esprit.</p><p>Tous ses secrets sont miens… </p><p>Je peux le ruiner si je veux.  </p><p>Il peut me ruiner moi aussi :</p><p>
  <em>Il me voit dans la Chambre avec une fille et mon âme </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais, cette joue est dangereuse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nous aimons cette joue exactement parce que c’est dangereuse.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ses mains tiennent mon âme. </p><p>Mon âme chante tendrement.  </p><p>Mon âme aime cette personne. </p><p>Je n’ai pas su que je peux aimer </p><p>Jusqu’à maintenant </p><p>Quand il est ici avec moi, avec mon âme. </p><p>Quand j’ai ses secrets.</p><p>Quand il mourait pour moi ! </p><p> </p><p>Sa voix quand il me dit : ‘’Lord Voldemort.’’</p><p>C'est le plus beau son au monde.</p><p>Il a la plus belle voix du monde !</p><p> </p><p>Son intelligence ????? </p><p>Oui, je pense son intelligence existe parfois.</p><p>Rarement.</p><p>Il est beau.</p><p>Il a de l’argent </p><p>Il a un cœur. </p><p>Je peux être intelligent pour nous deux ! </p><p>Il est très riche. </p><p>Très, très, très riche mon dieu ….</p><p>Il ne peut pas préparer un sandwich sans les elfes. </p><p>Les elfes préparent tout !</p><p>Les bourgeois ne vivent pas normalement.</p><p>Les bourgeois ne sont pas normaux ! </p><p>Comment pouvez-vous avoir 17 ans et ne pas savoir comment faire de la nourriture pour survivre ???? </p><p>J’espère Orion sait préparer un sandwich. </p><p>Une nouvelle règle pour mon organisation : vous devez savoir préparer un sandwich. </p><p>Au minimum</p><p>Je pense que je suis juste. </p>
<hr/><p>‘’Bonjour, Tom ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?’’ Abraxas a dit. Il a eu son sourire. </p><p>Tom rougissait. Il a ferme rapidement le cahier où il écrivait son poème. Puis il a regardé Abraxas pour une minute solide. Il était très embarrassé. Finalement il a dit bonjour à Abraxas, mais ensuit se sont enfuis à toute vitesse. </p><p>Abraxas n’a pas su qu’est-ce qu’il se passe. ‘’Tom?’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Français est ma troisième langue. Mais mon amour pour Tom et Abraxas transcende toutes les barrières linguistiques. Merci, minh. Vous avez rendu ce acceptable.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156251 - Traduction russe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>